Oscar de la Renta Barbie Doll (DGW60)
The Oscar de la Renta Barbie Doll was released in 2016. Description "Inspired by the runway “Something Blue” bridal look, Barbie® doll is a take-your-breath-away vision in this ivory, embroidered lace over chiffon trumpet gown. The simplicity of the gown’s fluid lines, and tiers of the wispy light blue train flowing behind her, personifies the designer’s passion for interpreting romance in a stylish modern way."Description Press Release "Barbie Unveils Oscar de la Renta Doll Apr 05, 2016 Barbie® partners with Oscar de la Renta to launch the Oscar de la Renta Barbie® doll, just in time for wedding season. This bridal doll is the perfect gift for the stylish bride-to-be. As a fashion icon, Barbie continues to be a muse to fashion’s top designers. Oscar de la Renta was famously the first to design for the doll back in 1985, and again in 1998. Once again, in 2016, Oscar de la Renta captures a refined and elegant bridal look that all brides-to-be will dream of wearing on their wedding day. This doll is a beautiful memento celebrating a milestone with a best-in-class designer and longtime fashion partner. “We are honored to work with the Oscar de la Renta team on this beautiful design capturing their signature bridal look in Barbie scale,” said Robert Best, Senior Design Director at Barbie. “Barbie is the only girl who can have a closet full of wedding dresses without ever walking down the aisle.” Inspired by the runway “Something Blue” bridal look, the Oscar de la Renta Barbie is a take-your-breath-away vision in an ivory, embroidered lace over chiffon, trumpet gown. The simplicity of the gown’s fluid lines and the tiers of the wispy light blue train, personify the designer’s passion for interpreting romance in a classic way. Alex Bolen, Chief Executive Officer of Oscar de la Renta LLC said, “We are so pleased to partner again with Mattel in the creation of the Oscar de la Renta Bridal Barbie. Like us, Mattel makes beautiful products with the utmost precision and highest standards of quality. Our third partnership, spanning over the course of 30 years, is a testament to the timelessness of both of our brands. We look forward to bringing the Oscar de la Renta bridal experience to a new audience with this fun and unique product offering.” The jewelry pieces are exact replicas of those worn on the runway in Spring 2014. Barbie also wears a delicate rhinestone ring and carries a bouquet made of tulle. Her bridal look is complete with gold-accented ivory pumps and an elegant chignon reminiscent of classic elegance and refined beauty. The Oscar de la Renta Barbie® doll will be available for $175 on www.TheBarbieCollection.com, www.Oscardelarenta.com and select retailers."Press Release Gallery Oscar de la Renta Barbie Doll (DGW60) 2.png Oscar de la Renta Barbie Doll (DGW60) 3.png Oscar de la Renta Barbie Doll (DGW60) 5.jpeg Oscar de la Renta Barbie Doll (DGW60) 6.jpeg Oscar de la Renta Barbie Doll (DGW60) 4.png References Category:Linda Kyaw Dolls Category:Dolls by Designers Category:Signature Dolls